Forgotten past
by Butterflywing
Summary: A shadow in the night, a cracking twig. Graystripe slides through the forest, but is it really him? Tales place after dawn.
1. Plotting at the gathering

Kittyclan

I was with a friend today and we happened to see a cat that looked like Graystripe, so we started talking about what happened to him after the twolegs took him.

* * *

This story takes place a few moons after the four clans arrive in their new home. Graystripe got hit on the head by a twoleg, so now he can't remember anything about the clans or whatever. He got adopted by a twoleg and joined Kittyclan, a worldwide association of kittypets learning to fight and hunt in, erm, very interesting ways. (A hint about the hunting, Graystripe makes a passing reference to it on page 66 of book one (at least in my book)) Anyway, his twolegs move to a new home coincidentally near the clan's new home. Also if you're wondering, I'm going to refer to Graystripe as Graystripe until a certain chapter… he gets a new kittypet name, but… you'll see when we get there.

* * *

(Gathering, Leapordstar's POV)

Leapordstar stood upon the great rock, wedged between Firestar and Blackstar. Mudstar, the new leader of WindClan, stood next to Firestar. Blackstar was speaking.

"There are too many kittypets in this area! They are constantly coming into our forest, stealing our prey, and though we chase them out time and time again, they simply return! I say we take to their turf, and teach those tame blobs of muck what it means to be a warrior!"

"I have agreed to this plan!" cried Mudstar,

"And I have as well." That was me. My eyes flicked towards Firestar's. Undoubtedly, he would be unconvinced by Blackstar's arguments.

"I refuse to participate!" said Firestar in shock. "Those cats can not help how they are born. If you rage a war against them, you are little more than murderers!"

I glanced at the other three leaders, squeezed onto the rock. We had planned for this. Blackstar mewed,

"Then we shall do it without you." He leaped off the rock, followed closely by myself and Mudstar. I saw pain and anger cross Firestar's face, but before he could say anything else, a bolt of lightning lit up the sky. And then it began to rain. I led my clan home through the storm. Tomorrow we would do it.


	2. Heartbreak

Heartbreak

(Yeah, I'm feeling pretty bummed out right now so this chapter is going to be violent and depressing)

* * *

('Graystripe's' POV)

Ducking out of the cat flap on my front door, I was almost immediately sent tumbling as some cat dropped on me from above. "Hey!" somehow finding my way to my feet, I slipped out from under the attacker. Kittyclan's main defense against attackers was running. If a twoleg sees some wild cat attacking their cat, it's over. I turned around, ready to run, but crashed into a second cat, lying in wait just behind me.

I recognized the flash of tabby fur. "Murphy! Get off me!" Murphy grinned, and the first cat, a light brown tom named Mark, reminded me,

"I keep telling you to watch out behind you, but will you listen to me? Of course not!" he turned disgustedly away, and padded off, Murphy right behind him. Mark and Murphy live in the same twoleg nest, and they are in charge of training all the cats in Kittyclan. Normally I'd have my own official job by now too, but I just got to Kittyclan a few seasons ago. Before that… Well to be honest, I don't know. I can't remember.

Suddenly one of the sentries, Spot came running towards me, fire in his eyes! "Rouges! Rouges are coming!" gulping, I followed him away from the scent of… vaguely familiar cats?

Duh duh duh! Also I haven't said yet; for those of you who like my BloodClan/Twopaw stories, you probably won't like these, but if you liked the when no one is watching series; you'll probably like this one. Ok now, that's it.

Really

It is!

I'm telling you the truth!

Ok, no, I lied.

(Leapordstar's POV)

We charged the kittypets, already fleeing. Suddenly from the top of a hill came the unmistakable scent of Twolegs. I'm not exactly sure what happened next. All I know for sure is that in the space of a few moments I was in a Twoleg monster with my other clan members- and Shadowclan and RiverClan- watching the kittypets fleeing for their lives- right into OUR forest.

(Firestar's POV)

Mousefur came running into camp, her eyes wild. "Firestar!" she panted, "There are kittypets coming into our woods, three times more than all the cats in our clan, one just attacked me." It was true. She was bleeding heavily.

Cinderpelt limped over to her and shepherded her into the medicine cat's den. Suddenly there was a large meow at the top of the hill leading into the camp. Three cats, all smelling of kittypets, walked into the ThunderClan camp. Around their necks they wore collars.

"We would speak to your leader," Said the one in front, who was slightly bigger than the other two.

I stepped forward. "I am ThunderClan's leader. One of your warriors has just attacked one of mine. What have you to say for yourself?" in some satisfaction that I am not at all ashamed of, I watched the leader flush red and duck his head.

"I apologize for that," he said, "We thought she meant to attack us."

I bowed my head to show that I would accept his excuse. He continued.

"However, let both your warrior's injury and your comrades fate be a warning to you- Kittyclan will not allow anyone to stand in our way. Other cats attacked us, so we were forced to attack them and take their territories as our own. We will do the same to you if you see fit to attack us."

I asked, "What do you mean the _fate of our comrades_?"

The lead cat looked surprised. "You mean you do not know? This very morning, many cats invaded our territory, coming from these woods. We assumed that they were your friends."

"Sort of," I muttered.

Later that day, after we had seen the Kittypets off our territory and convinced Cloudtail and Mousefur not to attack, I gathered Sandstorm and Cinderpelt together and told them that I thought we should send a message to the Kittypets and ask them to leave. The forest was not a good place for kittypets.

A short while later, the three of us arrived at the place where the kittypets were staying. None of them were doing anything constructive, but a few toms were bunched around a large black tabby, so the three of us walked over to talk to them.

Firestar: We come in peace

Black tabby: you sound like a weird movie I once saw made in 1948.

Firestar, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt: blank looks

Black tabby: never mind. What do you want anyway?

Firestar: For you to leave and never come back.

Black tabby: And NOW you sound like a movie made a couple of years ago about pirates and rum!

Firestar, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt: more blank looks

Black tabby: Anyway, we can't leave because, um… then we'd have no plotline and the girl who's writing this story will have to go back to pretending her microphone is a hairbrush. Anyway, our patrol is coming back, they've just been out exploring the forest, maybe we could talk to them and if they don't like it here we'll leave.

Firestar: ok

Sandstorm; ok

Cinderpelt: blank look

Firestar: cough, cough

Cinderpelt: What! Sorry, oh, yeah, ok.

Black tabby: So, what do you three think-?

Sandstorm: Graystripe!

Firestar: Graystripe!

Cinderpelt: blank look

Firestar: cough, cough

Cinderpelt: What! Sorry, oh, yeah, Graystripe!

Graystripe: who the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep are you?

_At this point all the cats went into a brief Shakespeare stage and decided to talk in weird English about biting off their thumbs. When the story resumes, me, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt are dragging a loudly protesting Graystripe back through the forest, and the rest of the kittypets are highly interested in a small rabbit that hopped into camp, because it has a birthmark on it's rump that looks like Johnny Depp._

Graystripe: What the heck are you doing?

Firestar: Um… I'm FIRESTAR! You know, we've only been best friends since we were like SIX MOONS OLD!

Graystripe: What the heck are you talking about?

Then I walked off into the forest. When I got back to camp, Graystripe was in the middle of camp, Dustpelt and Mousefur on either side, like guards, surrounded by exited kits and apprentices, explaining something called a computer to them.

Cinderpelt limped over to me. "Firestar," she said softly, "Graystripe can't remember anything that happened to him since he was stolen by the twolegs. I told Dustpelt and Mousefur to watch him, just in case."

"Just in case of what?" I asked, secretly hoping a tidal wave would carry her away so he would never have to hear her answer.

No luck.

"I'm afraid he's lost his memory," Cinderpelt explained. "It sometimes happens after a bump to the head or great emotional trauma."

"Is there anyway to cure him?"

"No. All we can do is surround him by familiar things."

Great. Just great.

We had to leave our homes because of stinking twolegs.

Then Twolegs moved in.

And now my best friend can't even remember my name.


	3. A rose by any other name

A rose by any other name would smell as sweet

(Inky's POV) I was asleep… and then Pinky (My identical Siamese twin) woke me up. So I wasn't asleep anymore.

"Inky!" She said, "They took him!

"Who him?"

"Him, him!"

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, him him! I got it… Who are 'they'?"

After Pinky told me 'they' were ThunderClan, we rushed off to go rescue him. After our parents had moved away with their Housefolk, he had cared for us. That was nice of him.

We charged into ThunderClan's camp.

Inky: Everybody freeze! We are takeing over the ship!"

Pinky: Cough cough Stop quoting movies!

Inky: Sorry! Sorry! Um… Can we have Fluffums back?

Firestar, Sandstorm, and Cinderpelt: blank looks

Inky: Can. We. Have. Fluffums. Back?

Firestar: Who's Fluffums?

Pinky: Oh there he is! Run to Graystripe

Inky: Fluffums Fluffums Fluffums Fluffums! Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaayyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!

Dustpelt: You're FLUFFUMS! Falls over laughing

Graystripe/Fluffums: So? You're name is Dustpelt.

Dustpelt: What's wrong with Dustpelt?

Graystripe/Fluffums: Duh… It's all Dusty!

Dustpelt: Who are you calling Dusty!

Graystripe/ Fluffums: I was under the impression I was calling Dustpelt Dusty.

Dustpelt: Um… yea, you are.

Graystripe: So what's the problem?

Dustpelt: Um… nothing?

Graystripe/Fluffums: good. Can we talk about biting off our thumbs again?

Firestar: Sure!

_A brief period of Shakespearean speak._

Firestar: Anyway, you can't have him back, Graystripe's our deputy!

Inky: WHAT!

* * *

Yea, really boring. I know. Next chapter is better, I promise! Major deaths! 


	4. An untimely death

An untimely death

(Firestar's POV)

So, there we were. Laughing about Graystripe's name (ha ha ho ho he he hi hi hu hu hy hy!), When someone jumped onto my head.

(Brackenfur's POV)

After Inky and Pinky jumped onto Firestar's head, he was all, like, "Who are you? Who am I? What is the meaning of life?"

And we were all like, "Um… in order, we're you're clan mates, you're a cat that just lost his memory, and the meaning of life is chocolate."

And he was all like, "What's a clan? What's chocolate?"

And then he ran off with a kittypet and we didn't have a leader.

Or did we?

Inky: This is great! Now Fluffums can be your leader!

Mousefur: um… no he can't, he's a kittypet!

Pinky: But you just said he was your deputy!

Longtail: She's got a point there. The deputy always succeeds the leader!

Mousefur: That makes no sense. Just because Graystripe was deputy doesn't mean Fluffums is! Besides, (Insert Psychological speaks here)!

Longtail: So you're saying Fluffums SHOULD be our leader!

Mousefur: NO! I'm saying exactly the opposite!

Longtail: Three cheers for our next leader, Fluffums!

Mousefur: NO one listens to me!

Longtail: What was that? I wasn't listening.

Cinderpelt: We have to take him to The Moonpool!

Longtail: Yay!

Later that day…

Fluffumsstar: we're back! And I choose Birchkit to be my deputy!

Birchkit! Yay!

Ferncloud: NO! You can't have my baby! He's not even apprenticed yet!

Fluffumstar: So? I like lil' ol' Birchy over there!

Birchy: Yay!

Mousefur: Kitty Clan is coming… I think they're going to attack!

Fluffumstar: How do you know?

Mousefur: well, I've never told anyone… BUT I'M SCYCIC MWAHAHA!

Fluffumstar: cool. Look, here come my chums from KittyClan! Hi people! Guess what! I'm a leader now!

(Assorted gasps of surprise!)


	5. The end

Leader of KittyClan (A.K.A: Chilly): What do you mean, 'I'm their leader now!'

Fluffumstar: Their leader went off after a she-cat and they insisted I take his place!

Chilly: What! Why!

Fluffumstar: Probably because I'm quick witted, handsome, perfect in every way-

Birchy: And very full of yourself!

Fluffumstar: Shut up, deputy!

Mousefur: Cheese will rain from the sky!

Fluffumstar: That's nice.

_Cheese begins to fall from the sky. One falls on Fluffumsstar's head and knocks him out._

Mousefur: Told you!

Birchy: Ah! Cheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeese!

Every single mouse in the entire forest including the ones who live around the forest in the marshes and other surrounding country side: Cheese! Attack!

Fluffumstar: Yay! Hunting time!

Fluffumstar walked over to the tide of mice that were starting to carry off the cheese, and then sat on one until it died. The KittyClan warriors did the same.

Birchy: Hey, I thought you were unconscious!

Fluffumstar: um… yah, I guess I was.

Fluffumstar fell over and the rest of KittyClan started hunting.

Fluffumstar: (Waking up) Hey, It's ThunderClan!

Birchy: Well look who just caught up!

Fluffumstar: Birchkit! You're so big now.

Birchkit: I thought I was Birchy!

Fluffumstar: What kind of an idiot has a name like Birchy?

Cionderpelt: He's remembering! Yay! Now let's go find Firestar and knock him on the head with some cheese so he'll remember!

All: Ok!

* * *

Yup! That's the end! Graystripe- I mean, Fluffumstar wink wink remembered everything! Yay!


End file.
